


Intimacy

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “Stiles, there are hundred other ways we can be intimate without sex.”“Yeah?” Stiles asked, hope blooming up in his chest. “Like what?”





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 15, and the word was 'intimacy'.

Stiles was nervous. There was nothing wrong with him, Stiles had told himself that time and time again, but this was Derek. This was important.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked the second Stiles walked into the loft.

“Why would something be going on? Nothing has to be going on for me to come here, does it now? I’m your boyfriend, there shouldn’t have to be something going on for me to be allowed in here,” Stiles rambled and Derek lifted an eyebrow.

“You’re worked up over something,” Derek observed quite correctly and Stiles sighed before he slumped down on the couch.

“I might be,” he admitted and Derek came over to sit with him, patiently waiting for Stiles to talk.

Stiles almost started a few times, mouth already open, but then he always cut himself off, unsure of how he wanted to start this. In the end he had to get up and walk around to keep his nerves at bay.

“You’re getting me slightly worried here,” Derek admitted after nearly ten minutes of silence.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles eventually said and Derek frowned.

“For what?” he asked.

“I don’t want to have sex,” Stiles rushed out and then stopped to gauge Derek’s reaction.

“Okay?” Derek asked, obviously unsure about this statement. “Did someone not respect that?” he then asked when Stiles only continued to wring his hands in front of his body.

“No, I mean. Okay, yes there was some peer-pressure, but. Not like you think,” he quickly said when Derek’s eyes briefly flashed red.

“Then I need you to use some more words here,” Derek said, obviously trying to keep himself calm. “It’s not a problem if you are not ready, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he told Stiles and seemed kind of relieved.

“I never will be,” Stiles lowly said and dropped down on the couch next to Derek. “I’m asexual,” he declared then and Derek looked inquisitively at him.

“What exactly does that mean?”

“It means I don’t experience sexual attraction in general and for me it also means that I don’t want to have sex. The whole concept seems strange and kinda gross to me and I really don’t want to be doing it.”

“Thank god,” Derek muttered and Stiles’ head whipped around to him.

“What?”

“I mean,” Derek started and now he seemed kind of embarrassed. “I had sex and I mostly enjoyed it, but it never quite worked out for me,” Derek quietly explained and Stiles’ mind immediately flashed back to Kate and Jennifer.

“So I wasn’t in a particular rush to do it with you and to be honest it’s kind of a relieve that you don’t want that out of this relationship.”

“I’m not in it for the sex,” Stiles said, affronted and Derek snorted.

“Yeah, obviously,” he said with a small smile. “What I don’t get is why you were so worried.”

“It’s kind of a big deal, taking that out of the relationship, isn’t it? I mean, especially for you wolves. Isn’t intimacy something you need?”

“Stiles, there are hundred other ways we can be intimate without sex.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, hope blooming up in his chest. “Like what?”

“Like this,” Derek said and pulled Stiles towards him, rearranging him so they were pressed together, feet tangled and foreheads resting against each other.

“This is good,” Stiles whispered in the space between them and Derek slightly moved to press a firm kiss to his lips.

“I think so too,” Derek muttered right back and then they just enjoyed the presence of the other.


End file.
